A Mistake?
by obsessedbonesfan
Summary: Major spoiler for Season 4 finale! Just Brennan thinking about something that happened between her and Booth.


**Author's Note: Just read a huge spoiler in TV Guide Magazine and this popped into my head. I should update "A Weekend Away" soon, but I've been having writer's block! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox does and this is just for fun. Just in case, I don't own TV Guide Magazine either.**

She sat in her office. It was around ten at night, but she was still there. Trying not to think about something that had happened around a week ago, but failing miserably. Trying not to think about how Angela couldn't find out and how much she wanted to do it again.

But they couldn't. They worked together-they couldn't be in a relationship like _that._ It just wouldn't work.

Or could it? A small voice in the back of her brain spoke up. He knows more about you now than even Angela and you think a relationship like _that_ wouldn't work with him? Didn't you see how he treated you a week ago? He was afraid that it would ruin your relationship-he said that just because he kissed you didn't mean that he actually…you know, wanted something more than that. Well, look, maybe it _has_ ruined your relationship-the one you had as _friends._ Maybe you can finally cross that stupid line that he put up-for good-and finally find that "one person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with" that he's always going on about. Why shouldn't you take the leap?

Was she going crazy? Now she was hearing voices in her head. But that tiny voice did have a point. He had told her that the kiss…it didn't have to mean anything, they could just go back to being friends and forget about all this and move on. But that kiss had been as good as the mistletoe one…all right, who was she kidding? It had been ten times better than that and better than any other kiss she'd ever had. And she couldn't resist. Couldn't resist kissing him back that first time and pulling him back in for another one after his speech about the moment and moving on and how he thought that maybe he'd made a horrible mistake. It _had_ been a while and…well, it felt too good and too_ right._ How else was she supposed to explain it?

They had just finished a long case. They were both tired. Angela was always going on about all that sexual tension between them…it was bound to happen sometime, wasn't it? But what was she supposed to do now? Angela said that once they finally "faced the truth", everything would suddenly be perfect between them and they could go live their "storybook romance." Well, none of that was happening here. She had woken up around five, found herself with him, and ran. Threw on her clothes and left his apartment without so much as a note. She hadn't seen him since, as there had been no cases. She hadn't called him to…what? Apologize? He hadn't called either.

She hated to admit it to herself, even for a little bit, but she needed him. They had been working together for nearly five years now and he had worked his way into her life, little by little. And now, as she sat thinking about it, into her heart.

Were they ready to take the next step together? At the moment, she was pretty sure that she wasn't. She was loath to leave the relationship they had now for something more. Even though she knew that he would never intentionally leave or hurt her, a small part of her brain urged her to use caution. So many years of being in relationships that always ended up being only temporary had instilled this into her. She didn't know if she was even capable of being in such a committed relationship. One thing that she did know was that if they did end up together, it would be serious. He wanted to be in a serious relationship with her. It wouldn't just be one of her "flings", because compared to this, most of her other relationships had been "flings." And that's what scared her the most.

She glanced back at the clock on her desk to find that nearly forty-five minutes had passed. She really needed to go home and eat something, go to bed. She quickly gathered up her things and headed out of the lab. Maybe for a few minutes, she could get her mind off of him and be able to relax. She made a promise to herself that she would call him in the morning. They had some things to work out.


End file.
